staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
17 Czerwca 2012
TVP 1 05:35 TELEZAKUPY 06:05 My Wy Oni; magazyn 06:35 Pytając o Boga - odc. 24 - "Klara"; magazyn 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach 08:00 Tydzień 08:30 Przed meczem 08:35 EURO 2012 - Grecja - Rosja 10:20 Po meczu 10:30 Biało - czerwoni; magazyn 10:45 Strefa Kibica 11:00 Zacisze gwiazd - Piotr Kupicha 11:30 Gala Teraz Polska - 20 lat konkursu; widowisko 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:45 Piąty Stadion - odc. 51, Rękoczyn Heimlicha 12:50 Siedlisko - odc. 2/9 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 13:45 Strefa Kibica 13:55 BBC w Jedynce - Wielki Rów Afrykański cz. 2. (Great Rift) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 14:50 Piąty Stadion - odc. 51, Rękoczyn Heimlicha 15:00 Nieustraszony - odc. 4 (Knight Rider, ep. 5 Journey to the End of the Knight) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 15:50 Bananowy doktor - odc. 4 (Royal Pains, ep. 4) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 16:35 Strefa Kibica 16:50 Biało - czerwoni; magazyn 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:30 Blondynka - odc. 8/13 - Noc szczurołapa - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 18:25 Daniec z gwiazdami czyli EuroShow - odc. 3; zabawa quizowa 19:00 Wieczorynka - Gumisie - Zagubione misie, odc 20 (Disney's Adventure of the Gummi Bears / Little bears lost ep. 20); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Piąty Stadion - odc. 51, Rękoczyn Heimlicha 20:10 Piąty Stadion LIVE - odc. 11 20:15 Przed meczem 20:20 EURO 2012 - Portugalia - Holandia (studio) 20:35 EURO 2012 - Portugalia - Holandia 22:55 Po meczu 23:00 EURO 2012 - skróty meczów 23:20 EURO 2012 - piłka w grze 23:40 Strefa Kibica 23:50 EURO 2012 - Dania - Niemcy 01:35 Wakacyjny seans filmowy - Kadet Winslow (The Winslow Boy) - txt. str. 777; dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, USA (1999) 03:20 Tydzień z życia mężczyzny; film obyczajowy 04:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:30 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę - Słowo na niedzielę 437 05:40 Nie tylko dla pań - Między prawdą a wyobraźnią; film dokumentalny 06:35 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 36; serial dokumentalny TVP 07:05 Maszyna zmian - Królik doświadczalny; serial TVP 07:30 Akademia pana Kleksa - część 1 Przygoda księcia Mateusza; baśń 09:00 Kultura, głupcze (35); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny 09:40 Piąty Stadion - odc. 51, Rękoczyn Heimlicha 09:45 Rodzinne oglądanie - Autostrada rekinów (Shark Superhighway); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 10:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - dżungla - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 11:40 Makłowicz w podróży - Niemcy: Fryburg Bryzgowijskij; magazyn kulinarny 12:15 Gwiazdy w południe - Pierwsza liga III: Powrót do źródeł (Major League: Back to the Minors) 95'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1998) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1963; teleturniej 14:30 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 3 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 15:25 Festiwal Piosenki Zaczarowanej im. Marka Grechuty - Koncert Finałowy cz. 2 16:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 477 - Twardziel; serial TVP 17:20 Nasi rywale 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:40 Pogoda 18:50 Piąty Stadion - odc. 51, Rękoczyn Heimlicha 18:55 Koncert Fundacji Anny Dymnej - Razem Mimo Wszystko 20:00 Piąty Stadion - odc. 51, Rękoczyn Heimlicha 20:10 Przed meczem 20:20 EURO 2012 - Dania - Niemcy (studio) 20:30 EURO 2012 - Dania - Niemcy 22:55 Po meczu 23:00 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze - Wakacje (35); magazyn 23:50 Przed meczem 23:50 EURO 2012 - Portugalia - Holandia 01:40 Po meczu 01:45 Pitbull - odc. 3; serial policyjny TVP 02:30 Pitbull - odc. 4; serial policyjny TVP 03:15 Pierwsza liga III: Powrót do źródeł (Major League: Back to the Minors); komedia kraj prod.USA (1998) 04:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Szczecin 07:01 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:02 Barka - Barka 295; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:46 Telenotatnik - Ty i ja w fotografii; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:01 Polska według Kreta - odc. 33 - Chojnice; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Głos Mediów - odc. 42; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:48 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:01 Tu kultura - odc. 41; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:43 Piąty Stadion - odc. 47, Feminizm; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:47 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:01 Serwis Info - Podsumowanie Tygodnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:49 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:02 Tradycja nie umiera - odc. 2; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:44 Piąty Stadion - odc. 47, Feminizm; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:49 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:01 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:48 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:01 Reportaż TVP INFO - Demokracja, biurokracja, bankrutacja; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Czas na jazdę - MOTOINFO; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:49 Piąty Stadion - odc. 47, Feminizm; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:53 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:01 Ginące zawody - Zapach wosku odc. 51; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:21 Zdarzyło się przed laty - Polskie gole; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Mini Mundial - Finał Mini Mundialu 2012 odc. 13; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:41 Wiesław Maniak; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Program sportowy - Biegaj z Netto; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:17 Wakacje w PRL - Wakacje w PRL 1; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:27 Prognoza pogody - JM; STEREO, 16:9 18:30 Kronika Obraz Dnia - JM; STEREO, 16:9 18:55 Prognoza pogody - JM; STEREO, 16:9 19:00 Ciocia Jabłonka i Wujek Seler z Krainy Witaminy - Gruszka (2); widowisko kameralne; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:12 Arka - Arka 546; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:38 Przyjaźni z natury - Przyjaźni z natury 13; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:50 Zapiski Łazęgi - Kanał Królewski; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Listy gończe - Śmierć Samarytanina - odc. 31; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:45 Prognoza pogody; STEREO, 16:9 21:47 Kronika; STEREO, 16:9 21:56 Prognoza pogody; STEREO, 16:9 22:00 Magazyn sportowy - Magazyn sportowy 539 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 22:56 Piąty Stadion - odc. 47, Feminizm; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:02 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:25 Ludzkie sprawy - odc. 5; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:45 Ludzkie sprawy - odc. 6; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:15 Tu kultura - odc. 41; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:39 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Głos Mediów - odc. 42; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:40 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:55 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Polska według Kreta - odc. 33 - Chojnice; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:45 Listy gończe - Śmierć Samarytanina - odc. 31; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:09 Reportaż TVP INFO - Iran, Korea Północna - Czy grozi nam wojna jądrowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:21 Reportaż TVP INFO - Demokracja, biurokracja, bankrutacja; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Czas na jazdę - MOTOINFO; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:51 Era Wynalazków - Odc. 25; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:05 Ludzkie sprawy - odc. 5; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:25 Ludzkie sprawy - odc. 6; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:45 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 05:00 Tradycja nie umiera - odc. 2; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:26 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 Przygody Animków (72, 73) - serial animowany 08.15 Miś Yogi (32, 33) - serial animowany 08.45 Pinky i Mózg 3 (1, 2) - serial animowany 09.45 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie (12) - serial animowany 10.15 Jaskiniowcy (2) - serial animowany 10.45 Lenny - cudowny pies - film familijny, USA 2004 12.45 Dzień ojca - komedia, USA 1997 14.45 Królestwo niebieskie - komedia, USA 2001 16.45 Kabareton - program rozrywkowy 17.45 Pamiętniki z wakacji (26) - serial paradokumentalny 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport - program informacyjny 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Państwo w państwie - program publicystyczny 20.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 9 (193) - serial kryminalny 21.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 7 (141) - serial kryminalny 22.00 Kości 5 (97) - serial kryminalny 23.00 Głosy 2 (14) - serial obyczajowy 00.00 Jesse Stone: Śmierć w raju - dramat kryminalny, USA/Kanada 2006 02.00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej: Polska - Brazylia 04.00 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy 04.45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 05.55 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Maja w ogrodzie (25) - magazyn ogrodniczy 08.25 Akademia ogrodnika (25) - magazyn ogrodniczy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10.55 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 11.25 Andre - film familijny, USA 1994 13.20 Surowi rodzice (2) - reality show 14.25 Szymon na żywo (2) - program rozrywkowy 15.25 Pan i Pani House (9) - reality show 16.00 Richie milioner - komedia przygodowa, USA 1994 18.00 Milion w minutę (3) - teleturniej 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Gruby i chudszy 2: Rodzina Klumpów - komedia, USA 2000 22.10 Przepis na życie 3 (2) - serial obyczajowy 23.10 Detektyw Monk 7 (13) - serial kryminalny 00.05 Tajemnice Smallville 7 (1, 2/20) - serial SF 01.55 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02.10 Arkana magii (602) - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.30 Od hitu do świtu (14) - program rozrywkowy 05.25 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:05 Galeria - odc. 84; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Galeria - odc. 85; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Galeria - odc. 86; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Galeria - odc. 87; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:45 Galeria - odc. 88; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 09:10 Sznurowadło w supełki; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Szkoła życia - odc. 4 - Pożegnania (Skola pro Żywot - Ulety); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:15 Opowieść o Jaśku Karpielu Bułecce; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Wajrak na tropie - Pluszcz miłość na zabój - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Polonia w Komie - Niemcy (3); 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2012); STEREO, Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z Sanktuarium Matki Bożej Fatimskiej w Szczecinie; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:30 Opole na bis - Polskie seriale - na bis cz. 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Wielkopolskie Parki Krajobrazowe - Nadgoplański Park Tysiąclecia cz. 1; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Kozłowski... to brzmi dumnie; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Skarby nieodkryte; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 16:50 Salon Polonii - prof. Andrzej Barański; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 2; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - URSZULA (82) cz. I; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Gala Teraz Polska - 20 lat konkursu; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:40 Dobranocka - Miłka i Człapek - Na mokradłach, odc. 9 (Jak videli slate); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.CZECHY (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Stacyjka - odc. 1/13 - Przeklęte miejsce; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Michał Bajor - Moja Miłość Największa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:40 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 79 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Salon Polonii - prof. Andrzej Barański; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 2; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miłka i Człapek - Na mokradłach, odc. 9 (Jak videli slate); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.CZECHY (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Stacyjka - odc. 1/13 - Przeklęte miejsce; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - URSZULA (82) cz. I; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:05 Kulturalni PL (93); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Zakończenie dnia Das Erste 06:20 Piratenfamilie 07:15 Willis VIPS 07:40 Rennschwein Rudi Rüssel 09:00 Tigerenten Club 09:55 Tagesschau 10:00 Immer wieder Sonntags 11:30 Die Sendung mit der Maus 12:00 Tagesschau 12:03 Presseclub 12:45 Wochenspiegel 13:15 Sportschau live 18:20 UEFA Fußball-Europameisterschaft 2012 18:30 Bericht aus Berlin 18:49 Ein Platz an der Sonne 18:50 Lindenstraße 19:20 Weltspiegel 20:00 Tagesschau 20:15 UEFA Fußball-Europameisterschaft 2012 00:15 ttt - titel thesen temperamente 00:45 Married Life 02:13 Tagesschau 02:15 Besuch in Kalifornien 03:48 Tagesschau 03:50 ttt - titel thesen temperamente 04:20 Die schönsten Bahnstrecken Europas 04:48 Tagesschau 04:50 Weltspiegel ZDF 06:00 Das Zauberkarussell 06:10 Roary, der Rennwagen 06:30 Das Dschungelbuch 06:55 Bibi Blocksberg 07:20 Bibi und Tina 07:45 Die Wilden Kerle 08:10 Löwenzahn 08:59 Anders fernsehen 09:00 Heute 09:02 sonntags 09:30 Evangelischer Gottesdienst 10:15 Blickpunkt 11:00 ZDF-Fernsehgarten 13:00 Heute 13:03 ZDF SPORTextra 14:55 London, Liebe, Taubenschlag 16:25 Heute 16:30 London, Liebe, Taubenschlag - Klapprad oder Klapperstorch 18:00 ZDF.reportage 18:30 Terra Xpress 19:00 heute 19:10 Berlin direkt 19:28 5-Sterne - Gewinner der Aktion Mensch 19:30 Terra X 20:15 Das Traumschiff 21:50 Kreuzfahrt ins Glück 23:20 heute-journal 23:35 ZDF-History 00:20 Heute 00:25 Nachtstudio 01:25 Leschs Kosmos 01:40 Insel aus einer anderen Zeit - Kuba vor dem Wandel 02:25 ZDF.reportage 03:55 Global Vision 04:15 Terra X 05:00 ZDF.reportage NDR 06:00 Nordtour 06:40 Schätze der Welt 06:55 Sesamstraße präsentiert: Eine Möhre für zwei 07:20 Zu Ehren der Königin 09:00 Nordmagazin 09:30 Hamburg Journal 10:00 Schleswig-Holstein-Magazin 10:30 buten un binnen Magazin 11:00 Hallo Niedersachsen 11:30 Offen gesagt 12:00 Kesslers Expedition 12:45 Landpartie 14:15 Sportclub live 15:15 Das Leben! 16:00 lieb & teuer 16:30 DAS! Wunschmenü mit Rainer Sass 17:00 Bingo! Die Umweltlotterie 18:00 Rund um den Michel 18:45 DAS! Norddeutschland und die Welt 19:30 Hallo Niedersachsen 20:00 Tagesschau 20:15 Tatort 21:45 Wer hat’s gesehen? 22:30 Das Schlagzeilenquiz 23:15 Hakan Nesser 00:45 Rund um den Michel 01:30 Tietjen und Hirschhausen 03:30 Nordbilder 03:40 Nordmagazin 04:10 Schleswig-Holstein-Magazin 04:40 Hamburg Journal 05:10 lieb & teuer 05:40 Lindenstraße